Two But Equal
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: What does a failing genius and a super senior have in common? Nothing whatsoever but these two cross paths anyway. Both girls has their own problems to deal with but when they work together these two may have the answer for each other they were looking for all this time.
1. Detention for Geniuses & Losers

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Two But Equal

Chapter One: Detention for Geniuses & Losers

School started as usual for these high school teens. They dread to arrive to a place they call hell and have to endure tortures called lectures. School also seems to have evil inventions called quizzes and tests. At least that's what Neru Akita thinks of it. She arrived at the high school an hour and half late. She didn't care if she was late or not because she could care less. She opened the door to her classroom which was in the middle of a lesson. Her teacher sighed.

"Glad you can join us Akita. You're almost two hours late. I'm sure you have some sort of excuse for your lateness?"

Neru just scoffed and went to her seat by the window. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Miku Hatsune with her notebook. "I have the notes if you want to copy them."

The yellow haired girl glared at the tealette. "I don't want the notes and I don't need your help. Now piss off."

"Fine." Miku faced the board to get on with the lesson.

Neru looked off into the distance from her seat. _"I don't need help. I don't need anything."_

The lesson went on until the bell for lunch rang. Everyone got out of their seats and head out the door. "Neru." The yellow haired girl stopped and turned to the teacher. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Neru sighed remained in the classroom. Soon as the last person walked out, the teacher began the conversation. "Neru I want to know what happened to you. You used to be the brightest student in the class. Your grades were on the top of the school. But that all changed one day. You stopped going to class and when you do come you're several hours late and your grades have been dropping at a drastic rate."

"Are you going to get the point or just blabber on?"

The teacher sighed. "I want to know what's wrong. Maybe there's something I can do to help."

Neru turned around. "I don't need help. Whatever goes on in my life is none your damn business." She opened the door and left the room. While she was walking to the cafeteria, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Miku with a displeased look on her face.

"You didn't need to bite my head off earlier you know. I was only trying to help since you're grades are going down."

Neru glared at her. "I told you before I don't need any help and don't touch me. Touch me again and you'll regret it."

The yellow haired girl tried to walk away but Miku grabbed her arm. "I'm not done talking to you yet."

There's another fact about Neru. She has quite the temper. The next thing she did was slam Miku against the lockers and grabbed her arm in way so she could break it easily. "I told you. Touch me again and you'll regret it. Why is it that people like you don't get it!" She twisted the tealette's arm which made the pain worse.

"Miku!"

Neru looked over to the Kagamine twins. The mean girl let go of Miku. "Beat it now." She threatened. All three ran from the pissed off blonde. She sighed as she knew this would get her in trouble but she didn't give two shits. She continued to walk to lunch and have a bite to eat.

Meanwhile in another part of the school, an older student and another teacher were having a discussion and from the look of the student, the news wasn't good. "Miss Yowane, this can't be ignored anymore. You already failed your senior year and have to repeat it again. You're performance hasn't changed since last year. If your grades don't improve then I'm afraid there isn't much hope for you."

"B-But I've been trying this time. I can't fail again. I don't want to fail."

The teacher sighed. "That's not what your grades say. If your grades don't improve soon, you're going to be in serious trouble. Maybe some time in detention should help."

"Detention!?"

"Relax. You're not in trouble. The extra time should help you to focus on your homework. Any amount of time should help. In the end, the results depend on you."

The white haired girl looked at the ground. "I understand."

"Good. You may leave now."

The girl bowed and left. She sighed as she thought about her academic situation. _"What am I going to do? All of my friends graduated while I stayed behind. This always happens. I'm always the last one. The last one to arrive, the last one to finished a test and now I'm the last one to graduate."_ She continued to walk to the library to get some homework done.

**B**

Well she got some schoolwork done but not much. School was over for the day but she was in detention so she could get some more homework done. Right now she was struggling with math problems. While she was being stumped for the time being, she heard the door open.

"All right Akita, you know the drill."

"Yeah yeah."

The white haired girl saw another girl enter the room. She sat a few seats behind her and closed her eyes. She guessed the other girl had detention before. The white haired girl tried to figure out the problem but couldn't get.

"I don't it at all. What do I do? I'm so confused."

The continued whining began to bug Neru. She couldn't get any shut eye with the other girl. The yellow haired girl decided she had enough and went to the white haired girl. When Neru had closer look she could tell the girl was a bit older than your average senior. That and she had a huge rack. "Hey would you mind. Some of us just want this thing to blow over. What are you even complaining about in the first place?" She took a look at the paper and saw the older girl was doing some math problems. From the looks of it, she didn't solve the first problem. "You're seriously having trouble with this?"

Neru grabbed the other girl's pencil and started to work on the homework. The older girl was impressed the yellow haired one could solve these problems in a matter of seconds. In just six minutes, she finished the whole packet. "Wow. Um thank you."

Neru sighed. "Whatever. I did this so I wouldn't have to listen to your whining. What are you doing here in the first place? You look like you can't even hurt a fly."

"I'm just here to finish my homework."

Neru held out her hand. The older girl didn't know what she wanted. The younger growled in frustration. "If you have any other homework you need to get done, then hand them over."

"Oh ok." The white haired girl reached into her bag and pulled out several more sheets. "T-Thank you for helping me."

Neru scoffed. "I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. The sooner you're done with this, the sooner I can get back to sleep."

The other girl smiled. "I'm Haku Yowane."

Neru looked at Haku. "I could give a damn less what your name is. Now shut up and let me work." All the while Neru was working on the homework; she couldn't help but look at Haku a few times.


	2. Plea for a Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Two But Equal

Chapter Two: Plea for a Tutor

"There everything is done. Now let me have me peace and quiet."

Haku couldn't believe it. The girl next to her finished all of the problems of her homework with ease. She'd usually struggle with most of the problems but the yellow haired girl finished them like they were nothing. "T-Thank you."

Neru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least I don't have to hear your whining ever again." The ponytailed girl went back to her seat and put her feet on the desk.

"Um…"

Neru groaned. "What is it now?"

"How did you end up in detention?"

The yellow haired girl looked away. "I beat up someone who didn't leave me alone. That's how. Now get the hell out of here."

Haku gathered her stuff and put it her bag. While putting her work away, she noticed a small black ring on the ground. She wondered what something like a ring was doing on the ground. The white haired girl picked it up and put it in her pocket. Haku looked over at the other who had her eyes closed. She figured the yellow haired girl was fast asleep now. Haku walked out the door with one thought in her mind.

"_I never did learn her name."_

Meanwhile Neru continued to think about Haku in her sleep.

**B**

Once her detention was over, Neru was walking toward her apartment. Sometimes she wondered she even bothered going to school. Once she arrived at the door at her apartment, she opened it and threw her bag onto the floor. Her apartment wasn't what you would say clean. Trash was everywhere. Bags from fast food restaurants, bottles of soda, and bags of junk food were lying all over the floor. She made her way to her bathroom to take a shower and forget about today. She removed her clothes and undid her hair and turned on the shower. Neru spent a half an hour in the shower until she turned it off. The yellow haired girl didn't bother to wrap herself up in a towel as she figured no one else was at her place.

The yellow haired girl went to her bed room which wasn't that much better either. Underwear was thrown onto the ground and can't which ones were clean or not, socks on the floor, clothes everywhere. Her bed looked like it wasn't made in long time and next to it was stand that had yellow cell phone. It was ironic that Neru couldn't keep her hands off of it. Now she refuses to touch it. Neru didn't even care if it was charged or not. She just picked up a random pair of underwear and bra and lied on her bed.

Neru just looked at the ceiling with empty eyes. She wondered why she was still doing here. Neru figured she would answer that question later and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile in another place, Haku was looking over her homework. She made a separate sheet and copied the answers to there. She figured the teacher would notice the different hand writing. Once the white haired girl copied the answers, she erased the ones that Neru did. While doing so, she thought about the yellow haired girl. In the back her mind, it felt wrong that she did all the work.

It was like some sort of plagiarism. It wasn't right for Haku to take all the credit when the younger girl did all the work. That's when she thought up of an idea. Maybe she could tutor Haku. It seemed silly that her kouhai would teach her but what other choice did she have. She already failed her senior year and she didn't want to fail again. Now that she had a plan in mind, the only other problem was to find the yellow haired girl and hope she would agree.

**B**

The next morning came to the day and everyone was getting ready for it. It was a nice peaceful morning for everyone. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" well mostly. Neru was furiously searching for something. She check the pockets of every skirt she had but from her the look of her, she didn't find it. "No no no no! I couldn't have lost it! There's no way!" The yellow haired girl looked everywhere in her apartment. The empty searches made her seem more desperate to find whatever she was looking for.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" Neru seemed desperate to find something and from the look of face, it seemed important. "Come on think. Where is that thing?" She thought as hard as she could. Then Neru remembered something. "Maybe that chick with the huge boobs knows where it is. What was her name again." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She has to know where it is." For the first time in a long time, Neru was going to school on time.

She got ready fast and left her apartment. Another first for her was that she made it to school before the bell rang. Her teacher was even surprised that Neru was here early. Once the bell rang, class began. Neru may be at school but she had only one goal in mind: Find the girl and find out if she knew where it was.

Speaking of Haku, she handed over her homework to her teacher. She really hoped to find the yellow haired girl today. Every once in while the white haired girl would look at the clock and wished for lunch to arrive. After a tedious lesson on English, the bell rang. Haku got out of her seat. "Haku, would you mind staying. I have something I want to talk about." The white haired girl gulped. Everyone in the class left. Haku was nervous on what her teacher had to say. "Now then Haku, I wanted to talk about your homework."

Haku felt like her heart was going bust out of her chest. "Y-Yes?"

Her teacher smile. "I knew you could do it. You were right on every question. All you needed was a little effort and it shows. I'm proud of you."

Haku sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Her teacher laughed a bit. "I just wanted to tell you a job well done. If you try on your other assignments just like this one, then you're sure to graduate. Now then go to lunch."

The white haired girl bowed and left the room to find the yellow haired girl.

Funny enough Neru was trying to Haku. She went to the floor where the third years are. That was her best shot to find the older girl. _"Come on where are you? How hard is it to find a white haired chick with huge boobs?"_

Little did she know that Haku was looking for her as well. _"Maybe I should look for her on the lower floors." _She went to the corner and tried to make a turn but someone ran into her.

Neru was so focused on finding the older girl she wasn't looking in front of her. Next thing she knew, the yellow haired girl slammed into someone. Neru ended on top of the person. "Jeez why don't you watch where you're go-" She felt something soft beneath her hand. She gave a little squeeze and found out the object was soft. She gave another squeeze and heard a mewl. Neru looked at what she was grabbing and blushed. Neru was onto of the girl she was trying to find and her hand was on her breast. The yellow haired girl jumped back up as Haku stood up as well.

"I've been looking for you!" Both said at the same time.

Neru search for an empty classroom. Once she found one, she grabbed Haku's hand and dragged to the classroom. Once she slammed the door Neru face the other girl. "Finally! I was trying to find you!"

"Y-You were?"

The ponytail girl sighed. "Yes! Listen to me and listen good. I lost something yesterday and I'm wondering if you saw it."

Haku was confused. "Saw what."

"A ring dumbass! You know, small and black and I'm wondering if you saw it."

That clicked in the white haired girl's brain. "Oh so that was yours?" Haku fished out the ring that fitted Neru's description from her pocket. Neru sighed in relief and swiped it from Haku's hand.

The yellow haired girl clutched the small object to her chest. She was relieved that she didn't lose something so important to her. She put the ring in her pocket. "I guess I should say thank you so thank you." She said with a slight blush on her face.

Haku giggled. She had no idea this girl would be so cute when she blushes. "Uh…"

Neru looked at the older girl. "Yeah what is it?"

"I-I've been looking for you too."

"For what?"

Haku put her hands together and closed her eyes. "Can you please tutor me?!"

"Wait what?"

Haku was a bit nervous but she couldn't let that get to her now. This was her only chance. "P-Please tutor me. I know it's embarrassing for a senior to ask a junior for tutoring but you were so good doing my homework and I want you to tutor me. Please I'll do anything."

Neru was confused. "You sure you don't want me to the work for you? It's a lot easier."

Haku shook her head. "No. I want to the work on my own. I want you to tutor me please. It would mean so much if you said yes."

Neru had two choices. The first choice was to say no and walk out on the begging girl. Choice two was to say yes and deal with her. She wanted to choose the first choice but the girl didn't mean any harm and she did return her ring. The choice was obvious. "Fine I'll tutor you. Not because you asked me but you gave me back my ring."

Haku smiled and hugged the other girl. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"MMMMMHHHHPPPPP!" Neru couldn't say anything as her face was square into Haku's breasts. She forced herself to separate and gasped. "If I'm going to help you then I'm making some rules. Rule one is don't hug me." She sighed. "Since we're going to be seeing each other, I guess I'll tell you who I am. I'm Neru Akita."

Haku continued to smile. "It's nice to meet you Neru."

"Right and your name is….Fakku?"

A cracking sound could be heard in the background. The older girl lowered her head. "It's Haku."

"Oh. Well no matter. My tutoring will take place at lunch and after school. If you're late, you 'll have to suffer a penalty. I'll will be strict and not let up. You got that?"

"Y-Yes but where would the tutoring after school be?"

Neru thought about this one for a bit. She can't take Haku to her place because it's messy. "We'll do it at your place."

"Can it end at six? I have somewhere to go." The white haired girl suggested.

Neru sighed. "I'll end on 6:15. Is that good." Haku nodded. "Good then we'll start tomorrow. See you later." Neru exited out the room.

Haku felt a lot better now. It felt like everything was going her way now. Even though Neru was bossy she could tell the younger girl was sweet on the inside. _"I wonder if she's a tsudere?"_


	3. Food for Thought

**A/N: Wow got some feedback quickly on this story. Please keep them coming.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Two But Equal

Chapter Three: Food for Thought

It was the next day and Haku was waiting for Neru at the library. However lunch started twenty minutes ago and there was still no sign of the yellow haired girl. The white haired girl sighed. _"I hope she's ok." _Haku got her answer when she saw the younger girl appear. She saw that Neru didn't have a happy face.

"About time I found you. Where the hell were you?"

The older girl tilted her head. "I've been here the entire time. I was here waiting for you."

Neru scoffed and went over to Haku. "Whatever. Let's see what you have to work on."

The white haired girl nodded and got her homework out. She set it on the table. The younger girl looked unimpressed. "All right tell me what you need help on."

"A-Alright."

Neru was impressed that her senior needed a lot of help on her homework. She could tell the older girl was a little on the slow side . It took her a few minutes to figure out a problem and that's with her help. _"Man this girl is hopeless. How she made it this far is beyond me." _The younger student helped Haku a bit more when the bell rang. "Well that's all for today."

"H-How did I do?"

The yellow haired girl gave a quick thought. "You're hopeless. Completely hopeless. I can't believe you're having this much trouble on a few simple problems." She stood up. "Meet me at the gate after school. We'll continue this at your place."

"S-Sure thing." The senior saw Neru leave the library. She looked down. "She could've been nicer."

**B**

School was now over and the students were leaving for home. Neru was waiting by the gate as promised. Like usual there was a pop quiz but she didn't do anything. At this point the younger girl didn't care if she failed. Neru kept looking back at the school to see if her senior was coming. One other thing she didn't get was how Haku having a difficult time with such simple questions. Then again not everyone is genius like her. She looked at the other students who were boarding the bus and cars. She hated their smiles, their happiness, the way they're carefree about the way they live. Neru looked back and saw Haku coming towards her.

"About time you got here." She scolded the older girl.

"S-Sorry. I was held up by my teacher. Shall we go?"

Neru sighed. "Yeah sure. Let's get going."

The two girls left the school grounds. While walking towards Haku's place, the yellow haired girl wondered what her place looked like. She judged Haku by her actions and the way she acted. Neru thought her place was even messier then her own.

**B**

And just like that she was proven wrong. Haku's apartment was very tidy. There wasn't even a speck of dust. The two of them sat around a table and the older silver haired girl took out the rest of her homework. Haku had to do English homework, math and several others. Neru sighed at the sight. How can one person have this much homework to do? Several hours pasted since Neru helped her senior with her homework. It was going well until her stomach decided to interrupt them.

Haku giggled while Neru went red with embarrassment. "Shut up! Stupid stomach."

The older girl stopped her giggling. "Can we take a break?"

The yellow haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. Can't tutor on an empty stomach. Wanna order some pizza?"

Haku shook her head. "I have something better." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. The younger girl didn't get what she was going to do. Neru couldn't think of anything else better than pizza. She looked over at the kitchen and saw Haku put on an apron.

"_What the hell is she doing?" _Neru received her answer when she saw Haku pulled out some food. The next thirty minutes was the older girl preparing a meal for the both of them. Neru was astounded how good her senior was. It was like cooking was second nature to her. Once the preparation was done, the younger girl couldn't help but smell the delicious aroma coming from their meal. She swallowed and saw her plate in front of her. _"It's probably doesn't taste that good. It's just for show."_ Both girls said gave thanks for the food. Neru put the food in her mouth and next thing she knew her mouth tasted nirvana.

She devoured her food in three minutes flat but the taste in her mouth was lingering. Never have her taste buds experience food like this before. "I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking." Haku said.

"Yeah it's freaking good. You're the last person I expect to cook."

The silver hair girl smiled. "Cooking has always been hobby of mine. I've been doing this since I was little."

Neru didn't pay attention and asked for seconds. Haku happily obliged and gave the younger girl what she wanted. The yellow haired girl couldn't get enough of the food. It bested all the fast food she had to eat the last few years. "If you're such a good cook, why don't you open up a restaurant or something?"

Haku's smiled faded. "I want to but I don't know if I'm good enough."

"Bullshit!" Neru slammed her hands down on the table. "This stuff is like what royalty eats. You're freaking amazing!"

The older blushed at what her junior said to her. In all her life, she had compliments about her cooking but none like the one Neru said to her. "T-Thank you."

Neru took another bite. "All right then, this will be your payment. I tutor you and feed me. It's only fair."

"Sure thing then."

The meal lasted a little longer until there was no more to go around. Neru couldn't remember the last time she felt this full. She hasn't eaten food this good since…Neru stopped her train of thought. She didn't want remember something like that again.

"Are you ok Neru?"

The yellow haired girl snapped out of her trance and looked at her senior. "Yeah I'm fine."

Haku took a quick glance at the clock. "Oh no, it's that time already? I'm sorry Neru but I have to leave soon."

The yellow haired girl was a bit disappointed to hear this. (mostly because she couldn't eat the food her senior makes.) "Alright fine. We'll continue this tomorrow at lunch again." She stood up and grabbed her things. Before Neru could make it to the door, Haku asked a question the younger girl thought she would never hear again.

"What's your cell phone number?"

The younger girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her senior. "What's my what?"

"Y-Your cell phone number. Can I have it in case something happens?"

Neru thought she would hear those words again in her life. She tried to remember her phone number but its been so long since she used her cell phone, the younger girl couldn't remember her number. Neru gave out a sigh. "How about you give me your number instead. It works both ways right?"

Haku nodded and pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote her number and gave it to her kouhai. Neru swiped it. "Thanks. I'll see you later." With those words, Neru left Haku's apartment.

**B**

Neru opened the door to her place and walked through the trash again like every single day. She walked to her bedroom and took out the paper with Haku's number. The yellow haired girl sighed and set it on the stand beside her bed. She then took her clothes until she was clad in her bra and underwear and lied down on her bed. Neru thought about what happened earlier at her seniors place. It was different then her own and she had no idea that someone who was nervous and scared could be such a great cook. She closed her eyes and imagined her coming into her senior's home and smelled the food that was being made. Neru made her to the kitchen and saw Haku wearing an apron-"

"Hey hold on a damn minute! Why the hell am I fantasying Haku like she's my…my…" Neru shook her head. "Ah whatever. I'm sure it's nothing." She looked over at the stand where her once used phone was the paper. Neru stared at her phone for a while until she made up her mind. The yellow haired girl grabbed it and turned it on. A familiar feeling began to wash over her when she saw the screen lit up and the main menu was up. She grabbed the paper and put in Haku's phone number. Once that was done, she thought of a way to send her first text in a long while. Neru finally figured out what to send.

"_Hi."_

**A/N: Yeah sorry this took so long to get out. Other stories to work and things like that.**


End file.
